Remembering Robin Williams
by Anthony W
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes remember Robin Williams on the 5th anniversary of his passing. I know it has been over a week since the anniversary, but I just had to post.


It was August 11, 2019. Simon knew what this meant, so he went to tell the others about it.

"Well, guys, today's the day. August the 11th," said Simon solemnly.

"August 11?", asked Alvin.

"What about it?", asked Theodore.

"5 years without the legendary Robin Williams," said Simon.

"Ohh!", they all said sadly.

"Oh, Robin," said Theodore sadly.

"5 years and it still hurts," said Eleanor.

"Yeah," agreed Theodore.

"We love you, Robin!", Eleanor said out loud.

"But hey, what do you say as a way to honor him, we reenact his movies and quotes?", suggested Alvin.

"Alvin, that's a great idea!", cheered Theodore.

"Sounds good," agreed Simon.

"I'll go first," said Alvin. He then got a microphone and said in a loud voice, "Good moooornin', Vietnam! This is not a test, this is rock and roll! Time to rock it out like there's no tomorrow! And you know just how much I love tomorrow. Hey, that's like an Annie song! Tomorrow, tomorrow, you're always a day away!"

"Ha ha!", Theodore laughed and then did his own reenactment. "The name is Batty, I've gone quite maddy, my logic is erratic!"

Eleanor went and said, "Yo! It's a fusion of jazz and funk! It's called junk!"

Jeanette said, "You may have bad times, but it'll wake you up to the good stuff you weren't paying attention to."

Alvin came with white frosting on his face and said, "Hello! Sorry to frighten you, I must look like a yeti in this getup!"

"You do," said Simon.

Suddenly, an apple hit Alvin on the back of his head, knocking some of the frosting off his chin. "Ow!", he cried out.

Brittany said, "Oh, dear! Would you look at that! It's a run-by fruiting!"

"You'll pay for that!", said Alvin as he chased Brittany.

"Nanu nanu. Mork calling Orson. Come in, Orson. The humans are strange! They have these things called pets! They pee and go wherever they want! And they rub them! Ah, shazbot!", said Jeanette.

"Aah, he's right on my tail!", said Brittany as Alvin continued to chase her.

Theodore said, "Human tails? Humans don't have tails! They have big, big bottoms that they wear with bad shorts! They walk around going, 'Hi, Helen!'"

Alvin said, "You know, if you lean in, you can hear them say it." He then leaned into Theodore's ear and whispered, "Carpe diem. Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary."

Simon stepped in wearing a hat and said, "Teddy Roosevelt, President of the United States. Remember, gentlemen. Always walk softly and carry a big stick. Smile, my boy. It's sunrise." He then gave a salute.

Alvin gets out a toothpick and puts it in his mouth, closing one eye. He then says, "Toot-toot!" and takes out the toothpick, saying, "I'm strong to the finish, 'cause I eats me spinach! I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!"

"You'll have bad times, but it'll always wake you up to the good stuff you weren't paying attention to," said Simon.

Alvin said, "You do an eclectic celebration of the dance! You do Fosse, Fosse, Fosse! Martha Graham, Martha Graham! Twyla, Twyla! Michael Kidde, Michael Kidde! Madonna, Madonna, Madonna! But keep it all inside."

"You ain't never had a friend me!", said Theodore.

"OHH! 10,000 years will give ya such a crick in the neck!", said Alvin.

"Alvin, do you consider yourself humorous?", asked Simon.

"I used to," Alvin replied. "There was a time that I found myself funny. But today, you proved me wrong. Thank you."

"Okay, that one I half meant," said Simon, earning a glare from Alvin.

"I'm a hip old granny who can hip-hop, be-bop, dance 'til ya drop, and yo yo, make a wicked cup of cocoa!", said Eleanor.

"Spring is nature's way of saying, 'Let's party!'", said Jeanette.

"That's my favorite," said Simon. He then said, "Carpe diem! Seize the day! Gather your rosebuds while ye may!"

"I love that one!", chirped Jeanette.

"I do voices! YEAH!", shouted Alvin, throwing his arm out, startling Simon and Jeanette. "We've come to this planet looking for intelligent life. Oops, we made a mistake," Alvin riffed on. "I'm so happy to be in America! Don't ask for a green card! I want you in the worst way! Well, this is certainly a rough meeting and it's not goin' well for me. Hey boss, give her a chance. She will loosen up any moment. Look at me right now, Moneypenny. I want to undo that bow and get to know ya. I'll be crazy to make a deal with YOU! Nancy and I are still lookin' for the other half of my head. This is it, I'm doin' it! I'm sittin' on a gold mine! Don't make me smack ya, sweetheart, I'll do it. FIGARO! I do a great impression of a hot dog!" He then straightened up to resemble a hot dog, making everyone laugh.

"Well, I'll finish it with this," said Theodore. "But if there's love, dear, those are the ties that bind. And you'll have a family in your heart forever. All my love to you, poppet. You're going to be all right. Bye-bye."

With that, they all applauded.

"That was awesome, Alvin!", said Brittany.

"Good job, Theodore," said Eleanor.

"Group hug!", announced Theodore cheerfully. They all brought each other into a warm hug.

"Thank you for the laughs, Robin," concluded Theodore.


End file.
